As the value and use of information continues to increase, individuals and businesses seek additional ways to process and store information. One option is an information handling system. An information handling system generally processes, compiles, stores, or communicates information or data for business, personal, or other purposes. Because technology and information handling needs and requirements can vary between different applications, information handling systems can also vary regarding what information is handled, how the information is handled, how much information is processed, stored, or communicated, and how quickly and efficiently the information can be processed, stored, or communicated. The variations in information handling systems allow information handling systems to be general or configured for a specific user or specific use such as financial transaction processing, airline reservations, enterprise data storage, or global communications. In addition, information handling systems can include a variety of hardware and software resources that can be configured to process, store, and communicate information and can include one or more computer systems, data storage systems, and networking systems.
Regulatory requirements for data retention may require that certain information be maintained as immutable data at one time, but that the same information must be deleted at a later time. For example, regulations may require that employment records for an employee be stored permanently while the employee is employed, but the regulations may also require that the records be deleted within a certain time after employment ceases. An information handling system may include a Write-Once Read-Many (WORM) data storage systems to permanently retain data.
The use of the same reference symbols in different drawings indicates similar or identical items.